A New Student
by Short 'n Simple
Summary: Rewritten And revised. Kagome moves to a boarding school where she befriends a violent girl, a perverted well.. pervert, and a silver haired hanyou. All hell breaks loose when the girls play truth or dare.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I thought this was originally poorly wriitn, so I took the time to revise and edit, and add on things, and I'm merging chapters to make them longer.. Happy? To those who haven't read the original Things started out fine when I started writting, but then things happened, and certain people go impatient.. anyways.. On with the story! Well.. i ddidn't really re-write, but what ever. I edited it and such. What ever- On withe the story- I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko does. Nyah.

A New Student.

**Written By: Short 'n Simple**

_: Chapter One :_

Kagome sat up in her four poster bed and rubbed her eyes; she looked at the calendar and sighed. She looked down at her alarm clock and yelped. She looked around her room once more.

Her packed trunk caught her gaze, she groaned in frustration. "I'm going to hate boarding school..." She pulled her feet over the side of the bed and sauntered tiredly towards her bathroom.

She opened the door and shut it behind her, pushing the little button lock after her. Kagome walked tiredly toward her shower and turned the dial, purposely making the water steaming hot.

She undressed, and shivered as the cold morning air came in contact with her pale petite body. She trotted into the shower, and let the hot water hit her body, causing the goose bumps to disappear almost instantly. The teenager drained the almost empty bottle of shampoo. She ran it through her hair, causing it to lather up and run down her back and rosy cheeks. She let it flow freely until most of it was out. She dispensed some of the sweet smelling conditioner into her hand and massaged her scalp, washing her hair. She rinsed it out and her ebony hair felt silky-smooth under the waters flow. She finished up quickly knowing, her mother was probably having a fit. She sighed and turned off the water.

She stepped out of the shower, treading water, and almost slipping at the same time.

Kagome wrapped a soft towel around her slightly pink and lightly steaming body and unlocked the bathroom door.

Her eyes widened in disgust and horror. "SOTA!" She screamed seeing her brother little friend, Chuu digging through her drawers.

Souta walked in tiredly"What's goi- CHUU" He yelled.

Chuu looked up innocently, a pair of Kagome's panties sitting on his head. An ear caught through a leg hole. "Hmm?"

Kagome held her towel close to her body. She paled and screamed once more, "GET OUT YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

he scampered out quickly, afraid she may do somthing drastic.her brother scowled at his friend for going n this little 'pantie raid'.

She coLlected the things he had thrown on his way out and shoved them lazily in her drawers.

In the process she had pulled out an outfit. Truthfully the teenager didn't quite know what was school appropriate. She had pulled on her esencials, and pair of black lace bra and panties. She had pulled on a pair of snug, hip-huggers. Kagome slid on a plain black tee-shirt , all in all, it looked perfect on her.

Mrs.Higurashi called her from the bottom of the steps,"Kagome!"

"Be right there!" She was attempting to brush her hair, carry her trunk downstairs and pull her grey hoodie over her head all at the same time. She failed miserably and tripped at the foot of the stairs. She went tumbling down, her trunk in front of her. Kagome hit the side of her considerably hard trunk as she hit the bottom, "Oww.." She rubbed her head and resumed brushing the new found tangles in her hair.

Her brother and Chuu were cracking up at the top of the stairs. "Ka.. Kagome.. you.. idiotic... freak.." Sota managed to get out between laughs.

She rolled her eyes and pulled her hoodie on all the way, finish brushing her damp ebony hair and she carried the trunk out to her mothers car and threw it into the trunk.

Her mother followed her out worriedly, "Are you okay dear? When you hit your trunk, it sounded as if a few bones cracked.. or was it you skull?"

Kagome sighed, "I'm fine.. all it was, was a bump on the head..."

Her mother started the igition and the radio blasted. Kagome smiled weakly as her mother shot her a death glare and turned down the volume, it was still loud enough for her to hear though.

The car ride to the airport was about a foury-five minute drive. It was a very long drive for Mrs.Higurashi.

Kagome chimed in for the hundereth time, "Are we there yet.."

Her mother clicked her tounge in exasperation, "Yes.. we're here.." She said motioning to the approaching build, a very large building might I add.

She looked up at it and smiled, _Maybe getting away from this hell hole I call home is worth it.._ She smiled as her mother found a parking spot.

They exited the car and she got her trunk from the trunk (XD haha..) and staggered towards the enterace. her mother sighed and shook her head, "Need any help?" she asked her daughter.

She shook her head, "No, I'm fine.." he struggled and managed to get to the Check in line fine.

The woman at her desk-ish thing laughed slightly and took the trunk, wieghed it and set it on the conveyor belt and it was off to the plane. "Miss, you may wait in line for the metal detctors. After that, you may go to stores, or walk straight to your gate."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, "Alright.."

Kagome had no idea what was going on, she was to amazed at the size of the airport. "Wow.." She looked around when her mother tapped her shoulder.

"Kagome.. Kagome.. come on, we have to go.."

She snapped out of her daze and smiled up at her mom, "Alright.."

About twenty confusing minutes they made it to the right gate. "Kagome! I think we found it!" She walked up to the desk and asked the worker. He nodded and she checked Kagome in, she was almost ready to get on the plane. "Kagome, we made it just in time.."

_"Will passengers on Flight 244 to Kyoto, Japan please board the plane.." _The womans voice faded, and Kagome kissed her mother goobye and headed onto the plane.

-

Kagome sat back in her seat, this had to be the worst, and only, plane ride she'd been on,

Oh gods, first some kid behind her kicked the seat repeatedly, and the old dude next to her puked. She shuddered, luckily she moved, but unfortunatly she was now sitting next to some guy, cute, but pereverted as hell. "Why me..." She moaned as the guy next to her attempted to woo her into taking a 'restroom break' with him.

"C'mon cutie, you know you wanna." He said cockily, laying a hand of her right breast.

Kagome's eye twitched, "All right.. THATS IT!" She hit him hard on the head, knocking him out temporarily. She took a breath and relized she had caught some attention, "Mind your own bussiness.." She was in a pissy mood and couldn't wait for the ride to end.

_"We will be landing at -_name of Japanese Airport- _in about twenty minutes."_ The woman said over the intercom.

Kagome sighed with relief, "Thank Kami.." She fastened her seatbelt, and decided to help the perverty with his since.. well he was knocked out.

-

Kagome exited the airport, luggage and all, to find a blueish-green bus waiting for the arrivals for the boarding school she was now attending. _I thought yellow buses were ugly.._ She thought at the sight of the bus and boarded.

She looked aroud as she entered and almost died, "No.. fucking.. way.." It was the pervert.

Her eye twitched as he spotted her. The pervert, formally known as Miroku, smirked and helped her with her luggage, "Nice to know that the new meat is well done.."

She balled her fist, "Nice to know perverts like you are there.."

"I'm known as pervert, hentai, and other names, but I'm formally known as Miroku, but you can call me suga.." She said wiggling his eyebrows.

She shook her head, "Go hit on someone your own gender.." She said ignoring the 'suga' comment. Kagome sat and looked out of the window, hoping, no praying Miroku would leave her alone.

He didn't, in fact he sat down right next to her, "Don't worry the bus ride isn't long.."

She looked at him, he calmed.. sort of. "Good, now.. shoo, I want quiet and un-perved air where I am at the moment, besides there will be more girls to bug when we get there so save your energy.." She said kicking the seat in front of her.

He sighed and resumed bugging her anyways, at least until she kicked him in the balls. He doubled over and whined, "Hey! What'd you do that for!"

She laughed, "For groping me.. five times and grabbing my boobs!" She said matter-of-factly.

He groaned and crawled to a seat, far.. far away.

The bus halted to a stop soon after and they exited.


	2. Chapter 2

A New Student.

**Written By: Short 'n Simple**

_: Chapter Two :_

Kagome exited the airport, luggage and all, to find a periwinle bus waiting for the arrivals for the boarding school she was now attending. _I thought yellow buses were ugly.._ She thought at the sight of the bus and carefully boarded.

She looked aroud as she entered and almost died, she fell over, hit her head, but didn't die.

"No.. fucking.. way.." She maanaged to force out as she stood back up. It was the pervert.

Her eye twitched as he spotted her. The pervert, formally known as Miroku, smirked and helped her with her luggage, "Nice to know that the new meat is well done.."

She shook her head at the idiotic pickup line. She looked up to the ground, got on her knees and latched ehr hands to gether, shaking them up at the sky, "Why oh Why has God done this to me? Hvae I done somthing to anger him? And why the hell am I stuck with freakin' idiot?"

"I'm known as pervert, hentai, and other names, but I'm formally known as Miroku, but you can call me suga.." She said wiggling his eyebrows, completely disregaurding the whole 'Why oh Why' thing.

She shook her head, "Go hit on someone your own gender.." She said ignoring the 'suga' comment. Kagome sat and looked out of the window, hoping, no praying Miroku would leave her alone.

He didn't, in fact he sat down right next to her, "Don't worry the bus ride isn't long.."

She looked at him, he calmed.. sort of. "Good, now.. shoo, I want quiet and un-perved air where I am at the moment, besides there will be more girls to bug when we get there so save your energy.." She said kicking the seat in front of her.

He sighed and resumed bugging her anyways, at least until she kicked him in the balls. He doubled over and whined, "Hey! What'd you do that for!"

She laughed, "For groping me.. five times and grabbing my boobs!" She said matter-of-factly.

He groaned and crawled to a seat, far.. far away.

The bus halted to a stop soon after and they exited.

-

"We welcome our newcomers to Shikon No Tama Bording School, and blah blah blah.." Kagome yawned and stared at the table, as if it were more interesting. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked over.

A girl, about her age, smiled at her. "I heard about Miroku, I also heard you hit the supposed 'family jewels'.." She whispered laughing slightly.

Kagome nodded and laughed at the potential new friend. "Yep, he deserved it.."

The girl smailed, "I'm Sango, and good job."

Kagome smiled back, "I'm Kagome, and thanks, I say we start a club!" she said in a loud whisper.

Sango smiled, "I agree, which do you prefer, The 'Women Against Hantai' or 'Women Against Miroku'? The both pretty much mean the same thing."

Kagome laughed slightly, "The second, oh, and Sango, whats your dorm number?"

Sango thought a minute and pulled a piece of paper from her pocket, "307, why?"

Kagome grinned, "Mine too.."

Soon enough they we're on thier way up to their dorms, talking about the club, and laughing too.

-

Miroku sihuddered at the thought of getting kicked in the balls again. He looked over to his best friend, also inu hanyou, Inuyasha. "'Yasha, did I tell you what happened on the plane and bus ride here?" He said for the millionth time.

Inuyasha growled, his amber eyes flashing in annoyance. "Yes, a million times, and I want to meet this girl, she sounds.. interesting."

Miroku's eye twitched, "Why do you want to meet her? She doesn't know how to take a compliment.."

"What you do and say arn't compliments, there acts of pervatious manner.." Inuyasha said laughiung at the made up word.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

"It means you stick to Sango and her beatings, or she will get jelous.." Inu cooed, making fun of Miroku for liking Sango.

He didn't get the joke, "Okay, you can have the spawn.."

They entered their dorm, the one they shared, and changed and went to bed, they knew tomorrow may be an exciting and/or painful day for both of them.

-

Kagome sat up in her bed, "Monkeys are attacking!" She said obviously still half dreaming. Her hair was messed up and her shirt was falling off of her shoulders.

"'Bout time you woke up, classes start in ten minutes.." Sango said laughing slightly at her half dreaming comment. Sango was changed in a pair of kakhi capris and a long sleve black shirt.

Kagome shot out of the bed attempting to land safley on the ground, but sadly landed on her ass instead. "Ten Minutes!" She ran to the bathrrom, and showered.

"Two minutes flat, wow.. a new dorm record.." Sango said looking at her watch.

Kagome dressed, similer to yesterday's out fit. A pair of faded blue jeans, an off the shoulder red shirt that had some random saying on it. "Why didn't you wake me up!" Kagome said brusing her hair hastily.

"It was fun watching and hearing you move and talk in your sleep.." She chuckled, "Besides, we have five minutes left.. chill.."

Kagome sighed, and applied her mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss. She pursed her lips and sat on her bed, puling a pair of flip flops on.

Sango yawned, "By the time we get there classes will be starting.." She said completly forgeting about getting schedules this morning.

-

**A/N: This on is crapply re-written but I added some lines and revised it. o.o This whole storyis complete random crap.. .. -.-;**

**crazykags- Thanks, and you didn't have to wait long! Hope you liked it.**

**Liz- I updated and now I don't deserve an ass kicking:D And I don't know if I want to pull her inot this.. She's rather bothersom.**

**Zazolia- She kciked him in this chapter.. I'm not sure about the l;ast one. Half of thse are of complete random.. -Sweatdrops- Ehh.. And thanks.**

**That's it for now.. Byes!**


	3. Chapter 3

A New Student.

**Written By: Short 'n Simple**

_: Chapter Three :_

Sango got up and pulled Kagome out of the dorm, and down to the cafatieria type room. People were lined up, getting their schedules and wandering around to see who were in their classes. They heard random- 'Cool! we're in the same classes' 'Oh gods.. I hate him.. I can't belive he's in my class..' and other what-not.

The two got in line, and waited. The lines started dissapearing and they moved farther up. Soon enough they both got their schedules and were comparing classes. "Looks like we have every class exept..." She thought a moment. "Math, and history, damnit.. now math'll be as boring as always.." Sango said boredly.

"HENTAI!" Was heard echoing thorughout the cafeteria, along with the sounds of a slap.

Kagome looked at Sango, whom was loming over a floor bound Miroku.

His black hair was tied up in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck, and he wore blue baggy shorts and a purple, almost matching the shade of his eyes, shirt.

Kagome laughed, "Hey thats the guy from the plane and bus, hes the one I was telling you about!" Kagome said standing next to Sango.

"Hey beautiful.." He said getting on one knee, "I forgot to ask one thing yesterday.." Miroku grabbed Kagome's left hand.

"You'd think he would've learned after yesterday.." Sango and Inuyasha said in unison.

"Will you bear my child?" He said violet eyes all sparkly and big and inoccent.

The corners of her mouth twitched, and a second smack was heard echoing through out the large room.

Inuyasha laughed, "Miroku, I thought you learned that was no the way to greet a young lady.." He said pointing to Kagome.

She put her hands on her hips, "Who said I was young! I'm probraly as old as you you half breed!" She said easily starting an argument.

"Half breed!" Inuyasha yelled, his ears twitching in annoyance.

She took a moment to observe him, long silver hair, tied up lazily of course, and a pair of black baggy jeans, and a muscle shirt on, a red tee slung over his shoulder. Damn he was cute.. but she wouldn't admit that much.

"Yep you mangy mut!" Kagome said yelling to this guy, whom she didn't even know, and was having fun doing it.

"Mangy mut?" He said inching closer, "At least I don't look like a whore!"

"Whore, how the fuck do I look like a whore!" She said drawing attention. Teachers that were on their way to stop the verbal argument, recoiled as the volume of the two grew louder.

"You look almost exactly like her!" He siad pointing to some one, who indeed looked a lot like Kagome.

Her name was Kikyo.

"..." She didn't know what to say, why the hell did she look like Kagome? She had no idea. "C'mon Sango.." She said pulling Sango away, and flipping off Inuyasha on the way out.

He fumed and pulled Miroku their next class. They had all the same classes, and decided it was easiest just to go together. As they sat Inuyasha looked over to Miroku, "Did you hear what she called me!"

Miroku shook his head, "Well you called her little, and I wouldn't say that.. not after the view I got of her when she was bending ov-"

Inuyasha cut him off, "Oh...just shuddup.." He said his thoughts drifting absentmindedly to the way her voice echoed throughout the room as she called him names, and how she matched his volume every time it grew.

"She's not bad though, is she? I told you yesterday she was a fine catch.."

"No you didn't you said she was a bitch.."

"Oh.. well.. I changed my mind, if she could stand up to you, then she is a fine catch.. she is fine in many places.."

Inuyahsa nodded and spoke beofore he thought about the wording, "You're right." He shook his head, "No! I mean.. Shes a Bitch and I hate her!" He said trying to cover up the mistake. He didn't have feelings for this bitchy little girl.. or did he?

"Don't be an idiot, you know it, I know it.."

'No.. besides you think every thin woman with long hair is hot, so you can't say I like her.. cause I don't.."

"Fine you think that.." Miroku said slouching in his chair and closing his eyes.

"Keh.." Inuyasha said and looking out the window.

The bell rang at the girls walked in, and stopped dead in their tracks. Kaome mutered, "Fuck no.. I ain't sittin in here.." She said eyeing Inuyasha and Miroku. She had, had enough of both of them, for one morning.

Sango sighed, "Figures.. the two of them are always in most of my classes.." She sighed and pulled Kagome to sit at the other side of the room, as far as they could get from the two guys.

Kagome groaned as Miroku noticed the two. "This is going to be a long day..."

**A/n: This one was pretty much just revised, and i hate it. But whatever, it's short I know, just don't kill me. o.- And I'm leaving to go on Vacation this Friday, but I'll try and get chapters up until then...**


End file.
